What If I Told You?
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is my take on how Jo finds out about Henry's immortality and where they go from there. I am a huge shipper of Jenry so this is going to be Jenry centric sometime after Jo finds out the truth :D Enjoy! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT THIS IS ANOTHER JO/HENRY FAN FIC THAT I AM WORKING ON. AND I KNOW THAT THERE ARE A LOT OF FICS OUT THERE ABOUT HOW JO FINDS OUT ABOUT HENRY'S IMMORTALITY BUT THIS IS MY TAKE ON HOW SHE FINDS OUT. (HOPING TO MAKE IT A MULTI CHAPTER!) I KNOW THERE IS A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE THAT IS BASED ON THIS SONG (WHICH ONLY GAVE ME THE IDEA TO WRITE THIS FAN FIC) I'M HOPING TO MAKE THIS MY OWN.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO FOREVER THOSE RIGHTS GO TO ABC BUT I REALLY LOVE THIS TV SHOW AND #JENRY**

I had heard the gun shots, heard him scream my name as the bullet sailed through the air and impacted in him and heard the weight of the man who had become my closest companion and the man I was slowly falling in love with fall to the ground. It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that, I turned and fired my weapon at the suspect who was now running away from the fire of bullets, Mike yelled at me to stay with Henry as he and the unis followed after the suspect, I ran to his side and placed my hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't die on me Henry! Please don't die on me" I begged as he looked at me, searching my face a small smile on his face as he reached up with his hand to cup my face, leaning into the touch I felt tears streaming down my face

"Jo you have to ring Abe" he whispered and I looked at him shocked as he closed his eyes, his arm falling to the ground and then a bright coloured flash as his body disappeared. I sat back, stunned into silence, he had just died how on earth had his body disappeared, where the hell had the blood gone. Looking around down at where his body had been just moments before I saw his clothes lying where his body had been, grabbing his scarf I pulled it up to my nose to smell the familiar scent of my co-worker and friend, the reassuring smell that made all the horrible in the world seem to disappear but then the glint of a gold chain caught my attention, Henry's pocket watch, something else that he was never without, I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Remembering what his last words had been I dialled the number of the Antique shop hoping that Abe wouldn't hate me for getting his friend killed. I took a deep breath, Henry had saved my life and was dead because of me. I heard the line pick up and heard the cheery voice of the older man who I had come to know quite well over the past year

"Abe's Antiques what can I do for you?" I choked

"Hello who is this?" he asked growing concerned, I swallowed the bile that was in my throat and answered

"Abe, its Jo" I said and I heard him sigh

"Hello Jo what can I do for you?" he asked and I paused, how was I going to tell Abe that Henry was dead, that his friend wasn't coming back.

"Abe, I have some bad news. Henry accompanied Detective Hanson and I to the crime scene and we were clearing the building when out of nowhere the suspect jumps out and tries to shot me. But uh Henry, he uh- he jumped in front of the bullet and saved me" I choked out and heard him sigh

"Where are you now Jo? You are in no state to be driving, I can bring you back here and we can talk about it" he said and I sighed

"No Abe you shouldn't be driving either" I said

"Its alright Jo, it will take my mind off this news. Please tell me where you are and I'll be there soon". So after giving Abe the address I hung up and made my way out of the building. Hanson and the suspect as well as the unis were waiting outside the building

"I've called an ambulance. Take him back to the station, I'll wait with Henry" I said and they all nodded heading toward the numerous police cars, since Henry and I had come up with Hanson I wouldn't have had a car any way so as I waited for Abe to turn up I stood just thinking about everything the two of us had been through over the past year.

Abe arrived a couple of minutes later in his car, he got out and hugged me before walking with me back to the car. He drove toward the Hudson River and that confused me, why weren't we heading back to the store.

"Abe why are we here?" I asked as he parked the car.

"I just have to collect something" he said getting out and grabbing a towel and clothes from the back seat. I sat there for a moment confused, why would Abe be here dropping of clothes? It confused me, maybe he was delivering the clothes to a friend or maybe a homeless person. I stayed in the car for a couple of minutes before my curiosity got the better of me and I was out of the car making my way to where Abe had gone. I searched up and down the water front, trying to see Abe but couldn't find him anywhere until I saw him come out from behind a rather tall bush.

"What are you doing Abe?" I asked as I made my way closer to him and he looked at me and then whoever was hiding in the bush

"I'm helping out a friend" he said and made his way toward me

"We should probably give him a couple of minutes to dry off and change" Abe suggested trying to pull me away from the bush.

"Abe what's going on? I asked and he looked at me like he really wanted to tell me but knew better than to do so.

"This isn't my secret to tell Jo" he finally said and I looked at him truly confused now. And he smiled sadly

"I always told him to tell you before you found out this way but he was scared" he said and I could hear the sadness in his voice

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about Abe?" I asked and he was about to say the name when I saw the person emerge from behind the bush. I would know that person anywhere, I'd admired and appreciated his good looks for so long that the expensive suit and scarf weren't the tell tale signs. Feeling different emotions from the experience that I'd just seen and seeing him here now, alive and well I didn't know what to do. I was angry that he had put me through this and hurt that he didn't seem to trust me enough to tell me what ever it was that had brought him back, happy that he wasn't actually dead, confused because he had been shot, died and then disappeared and now he was here standing in front of me. But more than anything I was relieved because he wasn't going to leave me alone, not after I'd just found him and admitted to myself that I was in love with him. However I wasn't ready for him to know that just yet, so gathering as much of the hurt and anger as I could I stormed toward him and started poking him in the chest

"How could you Henry? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me? How could you not tell me?" I shouted at him and he looked at me unsure of what to say, but right now I wasn't even sure I really wanted the answer that he was going to give, so instead I did something that kind of surprised me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder

"I was so scared Henry" I admitted. It took him a couple of minutes to wrap his arms around me but he did, and started rubbing soothing patterns up and down my back

"Its alright Jo. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" he said and all I could do was tighten my hold.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this story. Please please please tell me what you think of this story and I'll continue writing. Don't hesitate to follow and fave as well. Anyway hope you like this update!**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like an eternity before we moved, the chill in the air causing me to shiver. Henry pulled away and started removing his coat, but I shook my head

"No Henry you must be freezing" I said and he shrugged

"Something I'm used to be being Jo, I don't mind honestly. Take it please" he said holding out his coat for me to put on. Looking him in the eyes and searching for a tell tale sign that what he was saying wasn't real. Sighing I took the coat from him and put my arms in the sleeves which were at least two inches longer than my own, looking down at his coat sitting a top of my own I smiled a little, it was a lot longer than what I would've thought but it was comforting to know that he was such a gentleman.

"Henry, we must get going. Its quite cold out and I'm sure you'll like to explain what has happened to Jo with out others listening" Abe said and we both looked at Abe, I had almost forgotten that he was there with us

"Right yes, I suppose the truth is in order and there is no better place to do that than in the sanctuary of our home. That and we can make a nice pot of tea to warm us all up" he said taking my arm and walking with me up the beach, following Abe to the car.

The ride back to the antiques store was a quiet one, Henry was in the back seat staring out the window and I was in the seat next to him trying to keep warm, and reassure my brain that he was still here and wouldn't be leaving me any time soon, like he'd promised. Of course the rise and fall of his chest and the light heart beat I could hear as I lay my head against his shoulder was more reassuring than I had expected.

"Jo we're here" Henry said tapping my shoulder. I blushed and moved to get out of the car, Henry noticing that I had freaked out a little, grabbed my hands and pulled them into his own

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this Jo. I should've told you the truth earlier" he said and I looked at him smiling sadly. We got out of the car and made our way into the store. When we made it up to the apartment above the antique store Abe headed into the kitchen to boil the kettle and Henry left me alone in the sitting room. He returned with a change of clothes, I looked at him confused and he pointed to my own clothes

"I don't think you want your clothes to be stained with blood Jo. Have a shower warm up and then we'll talk when your dressed" he said and I looked down seeing what he had meant. I was indeed covered in blood. Getting up off the couch I headed over to Henry and grabbed the change of clothes and headed down to the bathroom.

I showered and stood under the jet of water warming up after a rather terrifying afternoon, one that I would rather forget. When the water started to cool down I got out of the shower and dried myself before getting into the change of clothes that Henry had given me. Rummaging through my pockets I grabbed Henry's pocket watch before putting on the jumper and then heading toward the door. I almost bumped into Henry upon exiting the bathroom because he was waiting on the other side of the door.

"If you want I can wash your clothes and they'll be clean for whenever you decide to leave" he said, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Uh yeah sure" I said handing him my clothes. He smiled and took them from me, making his way further down the hall to where I assume the laundry was. I made my way back toward the kitchen where I found Abe sitting at the table drinking from his pot of tea. He looked up and smiled

"Jo would you like some tea?" he asked and I smiled

"Yes thank you Abe" I said following him over to the stove. He handed me the cup and saucer before Henry returned and ushered me into the sitting room. I sat on the arm chair opposite the couch where Henry seated himself. Looking at him closely he seemed lost in thought, maybe about where to start or how he was going to tell me what ever it was that needed to be said? He seemed lost, and I wanted to reach out and grab his hand, tell him that I wasn't going anywhere but I knew better than that, I just had to wait him out, so I sat there sipping the tea from my cup until it was all gone and Abe emerged with the tea pot and a place mat to put the tea pot on.

"Henry?" the deep gravelly voice of the older man sounded, and Henry shook his head looking up at him

"What is it Abraham?" he asked before he looked at me and remembered

"Oh yes right, thank you Abraham" he said. I looked between the two trying to figure out what had just happened but instead shrugged it off, turning my attention to Henry and seeing him watching me closely I felt myself blushing a little at the intensity of his stare.

"Jo what I have to tell you is a very long story, and I may not be able to tell you all of it but please just hear me out" he stated and as I looked at him I saw that he meant business. Smiling gently I nodded

"Of course Henry what is it?" I asked and he looked down into his mug, before taking a deep breath

"Jo I'm immortal" he said. I felt the urge to laugh, either that or spit out my tea. Half of my brain was shouting at me to leave and not understand Henry, but the other part the part of my brain that had trusted Henry's word from the moment I meet him, made me want to stay. Honestly if he really was immortal it would explain his knowledge and experience with dead bodies, his ability to state a random fact on a whim. I looked up at him and saw how closely he was watching me, watching my reaction to his confession. I smiled and said

"I believe you Henry" I said and he looked at me closer trying to see if I was hiding anything. However he must of seen something on my face that told him what I was saying was the truth because he let out a small smile and said

"I was born in 1779 to Donovan and Brigetta Morgan. I grew up in London where my father owned a wealthy export business called Morgan Shipping Industry. I attended school and graduated before leaving home to attend university, which in those days was a rather prestigious affair. I studied as a physician and also studied science as there weren't very many doctors around in those days and medicine wasn't as easily accessible as it is now. I met and married my first wife Nora after returning home and we ended up moving to the outskirts of London. I was out one evening with my friends when I was introduced to man who I had never met before but had come over from America to speak with my father, but had been invited to the party. My father had taken ill by this point and I had reluctantly agreed to attend the evening. As I was introduced to this man he informed me that my fathers company had joined the slave trade and was shipping them from England to America on his ships. I left the party and confronted my father about it and he didn't deny that he had, he told me that his moral still remained that of what he had raised me to believe but that the business had taken a turn for the worst and the only thing that had brought him out of bankruptcy and losing the honour of our family name was by selling those less fortunate and of a different race to the highest bidder. I barely spoke to my father after that. My mother begged me that I spend time with him as his health was failing him. Finally I agreed to see him and he told me that no matter what he had been proud of me and my actions and for not giving up on what I believed in. He apologised and handed me his pocket watch which had been past down to him from his father and his father before him and so on. I was there when he died and felt guilty for not apologising to him. It was about a month or so later and I was asked to America to discuss something with a colleague of my fathers, so I got on one of my fathers boat and got ready for the months at sea to get to America. Only one night one of the peasants had fallen ill, I diagnosed him with a simple case of the flu when the Captain of the ship ordered me to throw him overboard because he was dying and he didn't want to get anyone else infected. I argued and said that the man deserved to live, and for my efforts I was shot and tossed into the ocean for my trouble. When I came to I was bobbing up and down in the ocean gasping for air and trying to stay afloat. I was picked up a day or so later by a ship passing by, on their return to England with a stop Africa first. When I returned news of my death had already been sent to my wife and mother and they had believed I was dead. But there had been many cases of false deaths in those days, people mistakenly disappearing and reappearing a couple of months later it was common for such a thing to happen. I returned and Nora had welcomed me home and had wanted to know how I had survived. So I told her. I told her and she didn't believe me. So I did the only thing I knew of to prove to her that I wasn't insane, I grabbed a knife and tried to kill myself to prove to her that I was telling the truth and before I could she told me she believed me and that she was happy to have me home. The following day however I was taken away to Charing Cross asylum where they spent months trying to get me to admit that I wasn't immortal, they tortured me to get me to see reason and every time I told them that I believed I was mortal they found a new way to torture me" he paused to fill up his mug, I frowned, thinking about what it must've been like for Henry to have gone through all of that pain and not find a way out of it.

"Oh Henry that is horrible" I said and he looked up

"You have no idea" he whispered, deep in thought again.

So I let him have the moment to think through what he was going to say next but when he didn't say anything for a good twenty or so minutes I tried to get him to continue, I felt bad but I wanted to know, needed to know more about the man who quickly become my best friend and possibly moving toward something more.

"Henry?" I asked trying to get his attention when I didn't get it, I tried again

"Henry?" this time he looked up at me with a sad look on his face

"How did you get out of the asylum?" I asked and he nodded

"Right yes. I was transferred to Southwark Prison in 1816 where I was kept in a cell with a priest who had been caught sleeping with someone he shouldn't of been. We spent three months together before he convinced me to kill myself to escape. I didn't want to, I didn't want him to be blamed for attempting to help me escape but we did it anyway. I never got the chance to thank him" he said and I frowned. It was sad to think that this had happened to him because his wife hadn't been accepting of his immortality. But a thought crossed my mind

"Henry, how was it possible for your wife, Nora?" I asked seeing if I had remembered the name correctly, when he nodded I continued "to end up putting you in an asylum. Weren't women of that time supposed to respect their husbands and do their wishes, to be seen and not heard?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes that is how they were supposed to act but even back then women still had rights, albeit not very many, but still enough for them to make decisions if the men weren't in their right mind. Besides Nora had always been a strong willed women, with a very high opinion of how things should be run" he answered. I smiled sadly, it was harsh finding out that he had had to go through this, but unbelievably sad as well because he had been sent away against his will because of something that was out of his control. I felt sorry for him, he had only wanted to tell her the truth about what had happened and she had turned that against him and sent him away. Henry was watching me closely, watching me process this news and he spoke up

"Jo, I don't fault her. She had every right to send me to the asylum, she thought I was ill, she didn't understand that I wasn't ill and that I was telling the truth. How could she when things like that never happened and if others had found out I would've been killed in front of the whole town. Out cast for the rest of my life other wise and she would've been shunned for being married to be" he tried to explain and I nodded, kind of understanding her reasoning but not entirely sure I wanted to. Henry went to fill my mug with tea again but realised the tea pot was cold, he excused himself to refill the pot.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. It's filled with a lot of information of Henry's past and I hope that I haven't butchered the story to much. But I have taken a little bit of poetic license in naming Henry's father. Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS BEFORE I GET INTO THIS UPDATE PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR THE LONG BREAK BEFORE UPDATES AND ITS ALSO GOING TO BE AWHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. I'M NOT CURRENTLY AT HOME AND HAVEN'T TIME TO WRITE ESPECIALLY GIVEN THAT MY AUNTY JUST PASSED AWAY AND SO THAT MEANT THAT WE'VE HAD TO RUSH DOWN THE COUNTRY TO PLAN EVERYTHING FOR HER FUNERAL. I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK SOMETIME GIVEN WE'LL BE BACK BY THEN. I JUST REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND GET A CHAPTER OUT THERE FOR YOU GUYS**

I had a couple of minutes to think, honestly this would've been the most unbelievable thing ever if it had come from any one else, but here I was listening to Henry tell his tale, his past and all the pain it brought up, I felt horrible for making him relive these moments but I wanted and needed to know the truth, why he was the way he was. However I was fine with figuring things out slowly and learning about him at a pace that was comfortable for the two of us. But I did have one thing that I desperately wanted to ask him. About Abigail and somehow I knew that if I learnt about her then I would learn a lot about Henry, but for now I would let him continue his tale. But for me the questions would remain until I knew the truth: why he seemed to be so crushed every time her name was mentioned? What had happened when she left that had caused him so much heart ache? And how could I ever get him to move past that guilt and pain if I ever wanted to have a chance with him? These were all questions that seemed to be on constant repeat in my head and as I heard him move back into the sitting room with the freshly brewed tea pot I smiled and when he looked at me he smiled a little too.

"So where were we?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of tea, after refilling my own cup I answered

"You had just finished telling me of the priest and your escape from Southwark Prison" I answered and he nodded

"Right yes. After that I kept my distance from people, I tried not to get too emotionally attached. I moved from England to other countries in Europe, going to France and Spain, because of my condition I could only stay in a place like that for a couple of years though as time became longer it was easier to find ways to mask the fact that I wasn't ageing" he paused, the far away look on his face that I had become accustomed to was back and I thought about what he could possibly be thinking about. After a couple of minutes he shook his head and looked at me

"Sorry. It was 1864 when I moved back to England in a town south of London, I worked in a local hospital, I was one of only three doctors there. It was about a year later when I had been walking through town and had spotted one of the town houses ablaze, a mother had three of her children standing beside her all crying, the mother begging for someone to go in to the building and save her two year old son, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran into the burning building and found him in the top story of the building, he was standing in his cot coughing and wheezing, I knew if I didn't get him out of the room quickly then there would be no escaping for either of us. By the time I had made it downstairs to the foyer the poor boy had fallen unconscious, but as soon as I had him safely outside I was pumping his chest trying to clear his airway, somehow both of us had managed to escape the building without any burns. But it was less than a week later when the paper was published that I had a lot of unwanted attention. The news of my heroic rescue had travelled fast and managed to find its way to the eyes of my wife Nora. She made her way to the hospital and asked to see me, at the time I was in a rather unprofessional relationship with one of the nurses and she accompanied me into the room. The first thing I did when I saw her was say her name and she fainted. She was put onto bed rest after that and then discharged a day later and I thought I had seen the last of her. But I was just finishing up with a patient two days after her release and she walked in and said that she was there to prove my immortality. She pulled out a hand gun and fired the weapon my girlfriend who had been standing right next to me jumped in front of the bullet and died in my arms. Nora was arrested and she died six months later in prison" he said a look of sadness on his face. I frowned honestly I felt sorry for him, it must've been hard to see the women you had spent a good fifteen years married too come in and shot your girlfriend all because she had jumped in front of a bullet for you. I took a long sip from my tea and watched as Henry did the same.

After a couple of minutes pause he cleared his throat and continued.

"After that I knew not to get emotionally involved with a person. I had a couple of close friends and I was close to them but not close enough that it hurt when each one passed. As the years passed there were numerous advances in medicine and doctors became more popular, people sought us out instead of thinking we were going to kill them. It was in the late 1800's that I finally made it to America, and I was able to make a living over here. I became fast friends with a doctor who was the nicest man, he was an extraordinary doctor as well and it was about this time that electrotherapy was being tested, there were stalls all over town trying to get people to sign up for it but it took a while for it to catch on. We joked about it he and I saying that as men of science we would never place our hands in the untrained men, but I was told by one of the nurses weeks later that he was having the treatments. It became apparent to me quite quickly that he had not only become addicted to the treatment but he had also managed to worsen his case of tuberculosis. However I stuck with him until his dying breath, I went to every appointment and made sure that he was getting the best care, which given what was happening to him was slightly odd, but I stayed and for that I believe he was grateful" he said and I nodded a sad smile on my lips

"That must've been hard for you Henry" I said and he nodded

"Twas' hard but not as hard as losing Abig-" he trailed off and I reached forward trying to grab his hand in mine, trying to comfort him but the distance was too great.

"I'm sorry Henry you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. I understand" I said and he shook his head

"I am not having a bar of that Jo, I promised I would tell you the truth and if I don't do this now I fear I may never get the nerve to do so again" he pleaded and I nodded

"Alright then, but please take your time" I said and he shook his head

"No I have to do this now" he said determinedly.

**A/N: Hey guys please tell me what you think and again I m sorry that I won't be able to update for a while**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next update. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if I continue I apologise. Please review**

_"__Twas' hard but not as hard as losing Abig-" he trailed off and I reached forward trying to grab his hand in mine, trying to comfort him but the distance was too great._

_"__I'm sorry Henry you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. I understand" I said and he shook his head_

_"__I am not having a bar of that Jo, I promised I would tell you the truth and if I don't do this now I fear I may never get the nerve to do so again" he pleaded and I nodded_

_"__Alright then, but please take your time" I said and he shook his head_

_"__No I have to do this now" he said determinedly._

"I had been called to duty as a medic for the British Armed Forces, mainly stationed with the Army but I had many men and women who were from other Armed Forces, and innocent people that I was able to help. I had served in the first world war and actually fought, but this time given what I had had to do I didn't want that again, the torturous nightmares that it brought up for years after that were terrifying, so I stuck to what I was good at. I was stationed in Poland at the time, and had just treated a group of wounded fighters, one who I hadn't managed to save had bleed out next to his friends and that made me think that I couldn't do my job, I was sent to do one thing, treat the wounded and I hadn't done so with this man" he said looking up at me and I saw the pain and torture that this was bringing up

"It's alright Henry go on" I prompted and he nodded

"Right yes, I saw some of the nurses across the way going through and checking the victims that had been found in a German Interment camp, and made my way over. I was about to start checking a young mother and her young daughter when, a nurse turned, she had beautiful blonde hair and bluish grey eyes, and when I made my way closer to her I could see that she was on my side. She asked if I was a doctor and it was then that I noticed the bundle she carried in her arms, the babe was looking around, curiously taking in his surroundings and his bright blue eyes were staring up at me, completely innocent to the world around him. His chubby cheeks were so cute, but he had been marked by the Germans when he'd been taken into camp. His little hand reached out to me and he quickly had a hold of my fingers. The moment I saw both of them I was a goner" he said and I looked at him, he seemed to be happy at the details he was telling me and I realised that this must've been a happy memory. But I was curious, who was the baby he was talking about?

"I checked the babe over and went to checking the other patients before I was to return to the British camp site to sleep. It was a couple of weeks later when we were passing through the town when I saw Abigail again, she and I courted each other from the first moment, so it was only natural that we followed each other around until the end of the war. But it was at our second meeting that we saw Abraham again and I was able to hold him for the first time. He was such a peaceful baby and rarely fussed. I saw him frequently begging to stay in the area at local British camps so I could visit him frequently" he said smiling fondly at the memories, but I was confused

"Henry are you saying that Abe is your son?" I asked and when he nodded it all clicked, the relationship between the two of them now made sense, why they were so close? Everything made perfect sense now.

"The war ended not long after that, but Abigail and I had both been sent to Milan and were stationed for the last few weeks there. However one night we had been out on a date and it had been amazing, but instead of heading back to the camp we stayed in a hotel. We shared a room together and when I woke I thought about everything, about who I am and I decided to leave her. So I wrote her a letter for her to read when she woke. I dressed and made my way out of the hotel before she caught up to me on the side of the road, she asked me if I loved her and I told her I did. She said that nothing else mattered, that she would believe me and love me no matter what. When the war ended we made our way back to Poland were we decided to adopt Abraham together and because of the amount of children with deceased parents the process was much shorter than we'd thought. So Abigail and I moved into a little house where we lived for the first five years of Abe's life" he said and I smiled, it was all kinds of romantic and sweet, and if I were being honest, I was slightly jealous of the way Abigail got her man. I looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and realised that Abe was now back in the room. He handed me an old album and when I took it he nodded with a smile. I smiled as I opened the album and saw pictures of Abe as a toddler, he was so cute

"Abe you were so cute" I said and when I looked up at him, I saw the blush on his cheeks and then over at Henry who had a smile on his face

"He was a cute baby" Henry agreed.

I looked through the album, at the photos, there were pictures of Abe as he grew, some by himself, others with Abigail and Henry with him. I paused on one however that was just of Henry and Abe and smiled at the pride on both of their faces. They looked so happy and incredibly excited about what was about to happen. Abe who was standing beside me looked down at the photo and smiled

"That was one of my favourite memories" he said and I smiled, Henry who had got up curious about which photo I had paused on smiled sadly before he said

"That was our wedding day. Abe was my best man and Abigail had her sister there as her bridesmaid but after that day I think we saw her once as a family" he said and I could hear the regret in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked curiously

"It was a beautiful day, Abe was about five and a half at the time. We were running around our home, both of us getting ready. He was too small to get himself into the suit properly so I had to help him and the whole time he was talking about how excited he was to be able to witness our wedding day. Once we were ready we headed to the little chapel were we waited for Abigail and her sister. There were only a small amount of guests, mainly friends that we both had but it was still a joyous day. Abigail wore a beautiful gown, she looked beautiful and then we were wed. Running down the aisle with Abraham at our sides going on a little family holiday" Henry said and I smiled, it all sounded so lovely. I looked up at Henry and saw the pained look on his face, before looking at Abe and noticing the bitter sweet look that he wore.

"Henry you told me that your honeymoon was on the Orient Express when was that?" I asked remembering the case we had months ago when we'd investigated the King of Orkeish.

"It was five years after our wedding. We left Abraham at Abigail's mothers in Oxfordshire before heading on our honeymoon. We caught the train and travelled through Romania. We bordered and headed to our room, we were in our room before we were interrupted by one of the train guards asking for a doctor. We followed him before we were meet with a small boy about the same age as Abraham, he was suffering and in a great deal of pain. We diagnosed him with appendicitis and immediately performed surgery. It was hard because the train was going at quite a speed and we were using the instruments provided, which wasn't very much. We fixed him up and headed back to our room, before we were interrupted again. This time it was the King of Orkeish and had come to thank us for saving his son, and wanted to share dinner with us. We ate in our compartment before we started talking. He told me that he was sending his son away from the fighting and war that was going on back in Russia" he told me and I nodded, it all sounded so nice even though it would've been highly strange

"Is that why you pushed so hard for that case to remain open until we found the truth?" I asked and he nodded

"It was part of it, when I was doing his autopsy I kept on remembering the little boy who had been in a lot of pain and the look of terror on his face" he said and I nodded.

I sat thinking through everything that I had been told as I looked through the rest of the photo album, seeing that as the others aged and changed Henry stayed the same. It must be hard to have that happen. I looked up at Abe but he was no longer by my side, I was confused as to where he had gone and a little disappointed as I wanted to ask him a question.

"Where'd Abe go?" I asked and Henry turned and pointed toward the kitchen. I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I stood next to him Henry having followed and was standing on the other side of his son. Gah that was going to take some time to get used to.

"So I know the basics of Henry's past but I didn't find out how you found out?" I asked Abe and he looked up from the pot that he was stirring, the smells reminding me that even though it had been a long and emotionally exhausting day, I still needed to eat.

"I was nine at the time. We had just moved for the second time in my life, I knew better than to ask questions so I lived with it. We had moved to America and settled here in New York. Mum had a day off work and dad was being given extra time for lunch since he'd been in surgery all morning. They had arranged for us to meet in Central Park, it was a Saturday and mum had organised one of her famous pies for our picnic. We arrived a little while earlier for me to play in the park, I spotted dad across the road from where we had been in the park and I was calling out to him. I was excited to see him because he wasn't there when I woke that morning, he waved back and was walking across the road when out of nowhere a car came speeding down the road and barrelled into him. I remember crying and mum pulling me into a hug saying that everything would be alright, that he would come back to us. I can't remember the trip to the Hudson but I do remember seeing him and running into his arms, crying into his chest because I had thought I would never see him again. He took us home and he explained his condition to me, telling me that he was immortal and that he couldn't stay dead" he said and I nodded. I looked between both Henry and Abe and saw a look pass between them. I didn't know what to do so I excused myself, making my way up to the roof top garden where I had dinner with the men downstairs the first time I came to their house.

I looked out over New York City, at the lights that now lit up the sky. And wondered what it must've been like for Henry, seeing all these generations, all the changes that each new one brought to the world. I thought about his relationships, I knew very little about both of them but that Abigail was blonde and therefore Nora probably was as well, much like Molly had been. I knew that he had been betrayed by Nora, but I still knew little about Abigail, I did however know that she had matured and aged far more than Henry had. I knew that Henry was Abe's father which actually explained a lot about their relationship but still something didn't feel right to me. I remember the feeling of jealousy creep over me each time Henry would talk about Abigail, the way his face would light up as he spoke about their wedding day and honeymoon, at the love that made him smile that way. And I realised again why that was. I had feelings for Henry Morgan and they went further than just friends. I found myself in love with the idea of loving him and having him love me back, I was ready to move on from Sean, sure I would always love him but I was ready to love someone else.

"Jo?" Henry queried and I turned slightly to look at him

"Is everything alright?" he asked and I nodded

"Of course, I was just thinking" I said and he nodded before making his way over to stand closer to me. There was a couple of minutes silence before he said

"It's a beautiful view" I nodded before turning toward him

"Henry, I know this is going to be hard to answer but I'm here for you" I paused and when he nodded I continued

"When did Abigail leave you?" I asked and his smile turned down into frown and I felt bad for bringing it up

"Look I'm sorry you don't need to answer that" I said and he reached out for my hand giving it a gentle squeeze

"I want to tell you Jo. She left in 1985, with a note that said that she was sorry, that she couldn't bear for me to see her go through the pain she was. It scared me, I mean we'd never been apart for more than a week at a time, no matter the circumstances and then she just disappeared. It took the police three months before they would send out a search party for her and even then they did so begrudgingly. After a week they gave up the search and told me that there was nothing they could do, if she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be. Abe found me after that, in a whole of self-pity and loathing and he brought me back-" he said trailing off. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me a sad smile on his face

"Jo, please know that you are the first person that I have told about my secret in a long time. It's a lot to take in and I promise if you have any questions or want to know anything more I will answer. But I actually came up here to say that Abe has finished cooking dinner" he said and I nodded making my way back down into the building with Henry close behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER GOES INTO A CASE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BECOME VERY EMOTIONAL FOR JO. WE'LL GET INTO MORE DETAILS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS OVER THE CASE DURING THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.**

Sometime after the meal I left both men and headed home. I went about my nightly routine on autopilot as I went through all the details that Henry had told me about his life. Thinking through all the different emotions that were going through my head and feelings that I didn't know I had for the man who literally just told me that he was immortal. Why was I losing it now? For some reason, I had been fine whilst in his company but the moment I was in my own home I lost it. None of this should be possible, Henry shouldn't be over 200 years old and yet it all made sense. His need to keep everyone at bay, his endless amounts of knowledge and facts, the way he seemed to close himself off from the world around him and be obsessed with the past, there was a reason for all of that. Because he was from the past, he was immortal and had lived through decades of changes, seen people he loved and cared about leave him and die, experienced so much pain and suffering enough to haunt almost an entire continent but still he continued through each day, for reasons that had me puzzled. I really felt sorry for him, he had lost so many people and one day he was going to lose his son. His son. Abraham was Henry's son, not by birth but by love and compassion. He would lose the man that he had raised, watched go from strength to strength, milestone to milestone. Their relationship must be incredibly strong, especially since both men had seen so much and lost a lot, but not only that but Henry couldn't go to anyone about his true worries for Abe, because it would be considered weird to anyone apart from myself, because to the outside world they were just friends, roommates, nothing more. But all of this wasn't what seemed to have me in this deep train of thought, no what had me going through this was why did Henry tell me? Sure we were partners, maybe even friends, hopefully someday something more but why would he tell me his secret? It couldn't just be because I had seen him die, no if that was the case, he could've just left me to believe he was dead, run away and start again like I'm sure he had done at least a million times but for some reason he trusted me. Trusted me with his secret, with the truth. And that had me confused. _Maybe because he likes you!_ The voice in my head whispered and I shook my head to shake the thoughts away. It was one thing for me to admit to myself that I was starting to develop feelings for my partner that went beyond the normal trust and friendship that came with working together 99% of the time, but for me to start wishing that he saw me that way, nah uh there was no way I was letting myself get my hopes up. He was my closest most trusted friend that was it. Nothing more. I sighed rolling over in bed staring at the alarm clock that shone way too brightly in the room. There was no way I was getting to sleep with thoughts like this running through my head.

The following morning as I was dressing to head into work, I got a phone call from dispatch. Apparently there had been a body dump in the early hours of the morning. I took down the address not even bothering to stop to get a coffee before making my way out to the car. Apparently Hanson had already called Henry to let him know, so I was headed straight to the crime scene. Pulling up to the crime scene and clipping my badge and gun onto my belt I heard the cheery voice from behind me say

"Good morning Jo" I turned toward him with what I hoped was a straight look on my face when he held out a coffee to me

"I thought you might need this after what happened last night, and by the looks of the bags under your eyes I would say that you got little to no sleep last night" he said as I gratefully took the cup from him

"How'd you know?" I asked and he smiled that charming smile that tugged at the heart strings

"I had a hunch that after everything I told you, you and that no nonsense brain of yours would've been pulling apart every piece of my past and trying to twist it to form some logical explanation. But let me assure you detective, there is no need for you to worry about me and what I told you, honestly I would completely understand if you didn't want to speak to me again" he said before walking toward the scene. I was a little shocked at what he had said that it took me a couple of seconds to catch up, by which time he had already ducked under the crime scene tape. Shaking my head and pulling on my gloves to help examine the crime scene I listened to what Henry was saying at his on sight examination.

"I would say that given the stages of decomposition that the body is over three years old. By the density of muscles and tissue, I would say that the victim is likely female, estimated 25 years old. Did they find anything to help us ID her?" he asked and Hanson shook his head

"No the unis are out canvassing now. I have a call into the business in the area to get a look at security cam footage to see what exactly happened during the time of the dump. But there hasn't been anything that could identify the body yet" Hanson said and Henry nodded returning to his observations of the crime scene. Hanson looked up at me and said

"I'm going to go around with a couple of the unis and talk to some of the business's why don't you talk to the women who found the body?" looking behind him at the group of joggers who were talking to one of the cops I nodded.

By the time I was done questioning the witnesses, Henry had already left with the body and Hanson was just coming back with the unis. We headed back to the station before we went over the details that we had been given so far, before we headed down to the morgue. Entering the morgue Henry was watching over the victim as they rehydrated her, something that I remembered from the mummy case that we'd had a couple of months back.

"What do we have Dr. Morgan?" Hanson asked and when he looked up Lucas handed him the file.

"We haven't managed to ID her just yet. But I can tell you that the way she was killed wasn't pleasant. I found evidence that she was raped and then tortured" he said a look of disgust on his face, not that I blamed him, I hated it when people were raped and tortured to death

"You were able to tell that she had been raped?" Hanson asked

"Yes, though the signs were all there. She had sever vaginal lacerations and bruises to her extremities. I know that DNA has a way of decomposing over time but I'm hoping that we may be able to get lucky with the lab results. I also sent away swabs and tissue to be assessed for any signs of drugs and alcohol. Now to the torture. I would say that she was tortured over the course of several days. Aside from the lacerations and bruises to her extremities, she was also whipped, electrocuted, stabbed and strangled. She had an incredibly torturous last days but when it was over it was quick" he said, looking at Hanson I knew that our reactions were the same. We needed to find this SOB and fast, before he did it again. I almost wanted to stay behind and talk to Henry but I knew that with this new case whatever was troubling us would be put on the back burner for now. This victim was first priority.

**A/N: So guys what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanson and I came out of a meeting with Lieutenant Reece before immediately having to explain to the precinct that this case took first priority. Until it was solved we would need to be on high alert. While Hanson went into Brick to look up missing persons I looked through old police files that had similar MO's but none of them had gone as far as this before. Three hours later and at a loss I decided to head back down to the morgue to see what Henry had found. He was in his office when I entered and when he looked up he looked a little weary, seeing the look on his face reminded me of what he had said at the crime scene. _"But let me assure you detective, there is no need for you to worry about me and what I told you, honestly I would completely understand if you didn't want to speak to me again"_ And before I knew what I was doing I was pushing his door open and asking

"What did you mean before?" he looked at me a little unsure

"About the victim?" he queried and I shook my head feeling anger bubbling inside me

"No not about the victim about me. At the crime scene this morning you said and I quote 'you and that no nonsense brain of yours would've been pulling apart every piece of my past and trying to twist it to form some logical explanation. But let me assure you detective, there is no need for you to worry about me and what I told you, honestly I would completely understand if you didn't want to speak to me again!' do you have such little faith in me that you feel the need to push me away. Or is it just the fact that maybe you're scared that we both might be beginning to think of each other as more than partners and friends so your first instinct is to push me away" I said angrily and with each word out of my mouth my temper rose. What I said must've hit a nerve because he was standing now, his frame shaking a little

"I didn't know what to expect Jo. You're the first person I told since Abigail and the only other person I've told, with the exception of Abe had me sent to an asylum. You told me once that you didn't believe in the supernatural and I was scared, worried about what you might be thinking when you were alone. I just didn't want to end up in the same situation" he said and I looked at him, truly looked deeper than I had looked before. He looked so vulnerable, scared and I think I even saw a little flicker of hope. I sighed, taking a calming breath

"I would never do that to you Henry" I said and he looked at me, searched my face for any sign that I was lying and when he didn't see any sign of it he nodded

"Thank you Jo" he said and I sighed again

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you, honestly it was a stupid reaction" I said and he shook his head

"Not really, a little over the top but I wouldn't necessarily say that it wasn't called for" he said a small smile on his face. I was about to come back with a witty retort when my phone rang. Checking the caller ID I answered

"Hanson what is it?" I asked and he answered

"Jo get Henry we have another victim" after getting the address for this victim I told Henry that we were needed at the scene of another body dump and he was ready within seconds, coat on and scarf in place.

Arriving at the scene Henry and I ducked under the crime scene tape whilst putting on our gloves. I stepped toward Hanson and asked

"Anything to identify her?" when he shook his head he answered

"No, it looks like the same MO from the first crime scene, no wallet or possessions just the dead girl dumped in the middle of the park" he said, I looked around and saw the unis talking to a couple of young teens

"What about the witnesses?" I asked and he shook his head

"They didn't see anything. They were on their lunch break and came down to the park from school, and stumbled across the body. The one in the red blazer called 911 to report it while the others tried to get parental help. Though the unis canvassing the area did talk to a jogger who had run through here about twenty minutes before the kids arrived, which means the killer dumped the body during the time between the jogger leaving and before the teenagers turned up. And look at this part of the park. It's pretty secluded unless you were actually looking you wouldn't have seen anything suspicious" he said and I nodded jotting down the essentials on my notepad before turning my attention to Henry

"What about the victim Henry?" I asked and he looked up

"From what I can see I would say the victim is about 25 years old, from the decomposition I would say that she has been dead for just over a year but in my unbiased opinion I would believe that she was killed the same way as our first victim" he said and I nodded. This was beginning to become more and more like a serial killer. We needed to figure out his pattern and fast. I turned and looked at Hanson who sighed and said

"Oh no don't tell me your thinking it too?" I nodded and Henry looked at us confused

"We think that we might have a serial killer on our hands" he said and Henry nodded understanding our meaning

"Right yes, that would make sense though typically don't serial killers usually have three victims to be deemed a serial killer?" he asked and we both nodded

"Let's just hope we can stop them before they get that far" Hanson said getting ready to leave the scene.

**A/N: So we haven't quite gotten too the big reveal of how Jo fits into all this but I promise you it will all be revealed in the next chapter for now Jo and Henry are working on the case. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO RESPOND I'VE HAD WORK AND JUST STARTED THE NEXT STAGE OF MY BACHELORS DEGREE.**

Hanson and I were working on identifying both victims, when I got a phone call from Henry down in the morgue.

"What is it Henry?" I asked, getting Hanson's attention

"Jo I need you down in the morgue now" he said

"Alright Hanson and I were just on our way down to see you" I said and he sighed

"I don't know if you want to bring Hanson with you" he answered and I hung up running toward the elevator, Hanson following behind me.

"What are you doing?" Hanson asked as I pressed the close button before he could get on

"I'm sorry Mike" I said as the doors closed. When I exited the elevator I raced into the morgue and into Lucas

"Whoa detective. Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah where's Henry?" I asked and he pointed over his shoulder into his office.

I opened the door into Henry's office and asked

"What's wrong Henry? Why am I down here?" he looked up and stood holding out his hand to offer me a seat as he made his way around his desk. He sat on it before I sat on the chair.

"Jo were you aware that Sean had a younger sister?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah Kathleen, she is 24 years old. We were really close, until Sean passed away. Why?" I asked and he frowned

"I'm sorry Jo but Kathleen was the second victim" he said and I looked at him, he was kidding right. There was no way that Sean's little sister had been murdered, it just wasn't possible. I had seen her last Christmas when I'd gone to Christmas with their family. We had spent the afternoon talking and laughing, remembering Sean but mostly remembering what our relationship had been before he had passed away. After that I didn't see her, I was supposed to see her for her birthday about eight months ago but when I had tried to arrange to catch up with her she hadn't picked up the phone.

"How long has she been dead?" I asked feeling like breaking down.

"Just over 10 months, my estimation at the crime scene was off by a couple of months but it would seem that she had been stored in an area that would speed up the process" he said and I nodded.

"Have you told Lieutenant Reece?" I asked and he shook his head

"No I wanted to tell you first. But you know I'm going to have to" he told me and I nodded in understanding. Honestly I was grateful that he had told me first, that he had wanted me to know before anyone else, we had been really close before Sean had passed and then afterwards it was like we only saw each other if their family had organised something. It wasn't until Henry nudged me and tried handing me a box of tissues that I realised I was crying

"Why does this keep on happening to them?" I sobbed and Henry always the gentleman, had me in his arms, wrapped in a comforting hug. He was whispering words of support and sympathy into my ear and honestly if it weren't for the fact that we were in his office I would've refused the contact.

When I pulled back I remembered something that he had said about the storage of the victim.

"I know I probably won't be on the case once you tell Lieutenant Reece but you said before that she had been stored somewhere that would seem to have sped up the process. Does that mean that the first victim was the same?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes. I was able to get a finger and an ID from the finger print. Her name is Hannah Peters, she's 25 and a teacher. Apparently her fiancé reported her missing when she didn't come home from a bachelorette party with her friends. That was one and a half months ago" he said and I nodded

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded

"Positive. Lucas and I were half way through the autopsies when the ID's came in. If you would like I could hold off giving the ID's to Lieutenant Reece, to give you some time to make some head way in the case?" he suggested and I shook my head

"No Henry you have to tell her" I told him and he sighed

"I'm sorry Jo" he apologised and I smiled sadly

"You didn't do anything wrong Henry. You were just doing your job" I said and he nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked and I shook my head

"Not really but I guess I'll have to be" I said making my way over to the elevator. Henry called out for me to hold the elevator before I could leave.

"I'll tell Lieutenant Reece now. I think it would be better for you if I get it over and done with quickly" he said and I nodded.

When the elevator reached the floor for Homicide division, we both got off. Henry heading straight toward Lieutenant Reece's office. And I made my way over to my desk. I sat there for a couple of minutes before I pulled out a couple of pictures from my desk drawer. The first was a picture of me and Kathleen at my bachelorette party five and a half years ago, her drinking soda pops because she was still too young to drink alcohol. The next was one of the two of us on my wedding day, it was when we were getting ready and she had pulled me in for a hug, saying how much she had always wanted a big sister, especially since she had two older brothers. I smiled at the memories that flooded through my head. The next picture was one of the two of us at her 21st birthday party when her and her best friend had fallen off a couple of tables but still had a ball. She was always the life of the party and I was going to miss her so much. I had just put the photos back in my desk when Lieutenant Reece called me into her office. Henry was still in there so I knew that they hadn't finished talking yet.

"Jo. Henry has just informed me that one of the victims was your sister in law, Kathleen Moore. He has also informed me that he has already told you this. So as it is an ongoing investigation and one which involves a member of your family I am pulling you off the case and putting you on paper work and cold cases until this case has been solved. However Henry also suggested that you might like to be the one who gives the family the news, so if that is your wish I will grant you that favour" she said and I looked between them, could I be the one to tell my mother and father in law that another of their children was never coming back again. Making up my mind I nodded

"I would like that very much" I said and both Henry and Lieutenant Reece nodded.

"Alright both of you are dismissed" she said and we nodded.

As I made my way back to my desk to grab my jacket I asked

"Henry would you mind coming with me to break the news to the family. I just, I want to be there when their told but I don't know if I can do this by myself" I said looking at him and he nodded

"Of course just let me go get my jacket. I'll meet you out front in five minutes" he said and I nodded. I was thankful that Henry was coming with me, as I was sure that I wouldn't be able to do this by myself. When I felt the presence of Henry by myside I knew that even though this was going to be hard to do I had the support of a friend. We were in the car on the way to their house when I reached out for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"I'm glad that you're with me Henry. You've been such a great friend and an understanding person, you've told me the truth and trusted me with that knowledge, but I want you to know how grateful I am that you have popped into my life and are here with me, helping me with all of this" I said feeling the tears that had been threatening to fall for quite some time finally rolling down my cheeks. I felt the squeeze from his hand too before he said

"I'm glad to be here with you too Jo. I do trust you and I hope someday we'll be able to become more but for now there isn't anywhere else I would rather be than right here by your side in your time of need" he said, I took my eyes off the road for a second and saw the honesty and truth beneath his words and saw the hope that shone through his eyes.

"Maybe someday" I said turning my attention back to the road.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. So this plot line is going to go on for a few more chapters (I hope no more than 5 or 6) so it will all be summed up and we may even get to see some fluff between Jenry, well thats what I'm planning on anyway. Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up in front of my in-laws house and all I could do was stare at the door. How on earth was I going to tell them, I didn't want to be the one to tell them? I sighed. Henry reached out for my hand and smiled

"It's alright Jo. I'll be here every step of the way" he said and I nodded

"Thank you Henry" I said as our eyes meet and I could see the sympathy and concern in them, taking my eyes off of his I took a deep breath and got out of the car

"Let's get this over and done with" I said

"Are you sure?" Henry asked one last time as he made his way around the car to my side

"Not really but the sooner I get this done the better I'll feel" I said and he searched my face trying to see if I was telling the truth, when he nodded I started walking up the stairs. Henry a step behind me the whole way. I reached up to knock on the door only for my hand to freeze in mid-air. Feeling the light reassuring squeeze to my other hand I took a deep breath and knocked. I turned back to him and he smiled at me, I gave him a small smile before turning my attention back to the door as it opened, revealing Dianna Moore. She smiled upon seeing me but I watched as her face fell when she saw the look I had on my own.

"Jo, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked and I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out

"Excuse me Ms Moore is your husband with you?" Henry asked and she nodded

"Yes of course he is. Why? What has happened?" she asked and again before I could answer Henry was speaking

"I think this is a conversation that your husband should be hearing" he said and she looked between the two of us

"Of course. Sir what is your name?" she asked as she granted us access to her house, this time I bet Henry to answering

"I am so sorry Diane, I should've remembered my manners. This is my colleague and good friend Dr. Henry Morgan" I said before stepping through the door. They both smiled at each other before Diane said

"It's very nice to meet you Henry" and Henry replied with

"Likewise though I wish it were under better circumstances". When he didn't elaborate on what those circumstances were she made her way down the hall Henry and I following close behind.

"Would either of you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?" she asked and we both nodded

"Coffee please?" I asked and she smiled

"Still the same Jo?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course dear. What about you Dr. Morgan?" she asked and he smiled

"A tea please, white no sugar please" he said and she nodded

"Of course. Please take a seat and I'll return in a couple of minutes" she said and we both nodded making our way over to the couch. I sat down but Henry, who was always the observer made his way around the room looking at photographs that were scattered throughout the living room. My eyes instantly fell on the one that it always did. The one of Sean and I on our wedding day, one of the happiest days of my life and yet seeing pictures of it were hard.

Diane and Frank entered the room a couple minutes later, Frank carrying mugs a plate of biscuts as well as one of the mugs filled with warm beverages and Diane with the other three beverages, they set them down on the coffee table before settling in on the two seater couch opposite us. Henry made his way over and joined us, before everyone turned their attention to me.

"I have no idea how to do this" I said taking a deep breath, it was so much more difficult telling family that their child wasn't coming home anymore.

"When was the last time you heard from Kathy?" I asked using the nickname that she was always called at home. They looked toward each other, thinking

"Just after Christmas, she had rang to say that her and her boyfriend Danny were going out of town for a couple of months and that they would be back in time for her birthday. She said that you and she were planning her birthday party" Frank recalled and I nodded. I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse but I knew that now I had one person to talk to.

"Did she ever have any problems with Danny?" I asked and both of them shook their heads

"Not that I can recall, the last phone call we'd received from her she told us that everything was going fine, but her ex Isaac was back in town and had been harassing her, which was why Danny and her had left" Diane said before she paused turning her gaze back to mine

"Why Jo?" she asked and I sighed, feeling my throat constricting and feeling the sweat starting on the palm of my hands

"Mr and Mrs. Moore, we are sorry to inform you that your daughter Kathleen was found dead this morning" Henry said saving me. I looked at him and gave a sad smile and he nodded before we both turned our attention back to my in-laws. Diane had turned into Frank's side and was sobbing and Frank looked drained.

"Thank you for telling us Jo, Dr Morgan. Please keep us informed" Frank said and we nodded. It felt a little awkward being here with them as they grieved so both Henry and I sculled our drinks before we said our goodbyes and left.

Henry and I were making our way back down to my car when I felt Henry take my hand in his,

"You did good Jo. I know how hard that must've been for you" he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I couldn't have done that without you Henry so thank you" I told him how truly grateful I was before we made our way to my car. I had to take Henry back to work, tell Hanson what Diane and Frank had just told me and then head home since I was off this case.

When I was parked in the carpark I headed over to the elevator Henry deciding to take the stairs but not before reassuring me that they would find out who had done this to Kathleen and the other victim. I smiled at him before getting in the elevator and exiting on the homicide department floor. I got out and there was Hanson working at his desk, he was talking to Lieutenant Reece who watched me come in and make my way over to my desk.

"Jo I thought I sent you home?" she asked and I nodded

"You did ma'am, I was just getting my things before I headed home. And I had to drop Henry off" I said and she nodded

"Alright. You have five minutes to grab your things and then I want you gone until this case is solved" she told me and I nodded

"Thank you ma'am" I said and she nodded her head leaving the room and heading back to her office. I was packing my bag when Hanson looked up and saw me

"I'm sorry about your sister-in-law Jo. I have no idea how it feels, but I know you were close to her as well" he said and I nodded

"Thanks Mike"

"Reece told me that you went to tell the family. Did they give you any names or anything?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah they did. Her boyfriend Danny I think his last name is Stewart. Anyway she and Danny were supposed to be going out town because her ex Isaac was back in town harassing her. I would start with those two" I said and he nodded

"Do you have a last name for Isaac?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah Craig" I said and he nodded.

"Alright. I'll look into them. Please Jo, promise me that you will stay out trouble" he said and I nodded

"I will Mike" I said and he nodded. Returning to his work, I grabbed my bag and left the building.

**A/N: Hey guys please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love these two and am so upset that the show has been cancelled and am doing everything I can to remain positive during this time and doing whatever I can to help renew this fantastical show. We are an amazing fandom and will not be let go of easily but remember that we love this show and because of our love for it we will all be united by this bond.**

**Also this chapter has some fluff in it and the solving of the case! I hope you enjoy! xx**

For four days I had no contact from anyone at work, not even Henry. I was starting to get worried when I got a rather unexpected phone call, picking up the phone I saw that there wasn't a name on the caller id and it was coming up as unknown. Sighing I answered the phone

"Detective Martinez" I answered the phone, doing so in the manner I answered the phone if I were on duty.

"Jo its Abe, I'm ringing on my cell phone. You need to get over here" he said and I felt my heart drop

"What is it Abe? Is Henry alright?" I asked and heard him sigh

"Not really Jo, he just killed someone again" he said and I cursed grabbing my purse, keys and a jacket, not bothering to change my slippers for a nicer pair of shoes.

"Alright Abe, I'll be there as soon as I can. Have you called the police?" I asked and he answered

"Yeah they said they'll be here soon, Detective Hanson's being called out too but I know you can talk to him" he said and I nodded.

"Alright Abe I'm on the road now. See you in half an hour" I said hanging up the phone.

The normally fifty hour drive in traffic was about twenty five minutes long when I had both my siren and lights going. So what if I abused my privilege, the man I cared about had just killed a man and was obviously not coping with that fact, besides I wasn't the first cop to abuse this power. Getting out of the car outside the store, I saw the streets littered with bystanders, cops, their cars, paramedics and ambulances. I sighed making my way over to the officer who was standing by the yellow crime scene tape. I showed him my badge and he lifted it up, thanking him I spotted Hanson talking to Lieutenant Reece.

"Mike, what happened?" I asked making my way over to the two of them. They shared a look and when Lieutenant Reece nodded Hanson answered

"Our suspect had been trailing for the last two days, I took Henry out into the field with me a couple of days ago, when we went and interviewed the ex-boyfriend Isaac and the killer had been spying on us the whole time, watching from a distance, he showed up this morning at our fourth crime scene and was standing in the crowd, the unis had been taking pictures at the time so when Henry and I went through them this afternoon he recognised the guy, told me that he had been hanging around the shop, and following him. He kind of freaked out about his roommate Abraham and left. We got a phone call from the roommate about an hour later and here we are" he explained and I nodded, taking in that information.

"He's dead, there's no more victims out there?" I asked and they shook their heads

"No his last two were killed and tortured in the last 72 hours and left in random places, if it hadn't been for the fact that he wanted to watch us discover the bodies and Henry's keen eye we would probably be dealing with more bodies" Lieutenant Reece said and I nodded

"Has anyone been to tell the victims' families?" I asked and Mike nodded

"Yeah we have our grief counsellors there with the families now telling them that the killer has been caught" I nodded. Looking toward the building, I really wanted to be in there with Henry right now. Lieutenant Reece cleared her throat and I looked at her, a smile on her face and knowing look on her face she motioned for me to go in and I nodded before heading into the building to be with Henry.

I quickly made a stop with Abe before heading up to the deck where I found Henry with his back to me looking out at the lights of New York. I smiled sadly knowing that this wasn't an enjoyable night for him, he usually came up here to recap on the good days but today he was up here too escape, escape from his lab where the murder had taken place, away from the people who had swarmed around the store, finding that escape. Making my way to his side I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little before turning to the side and seeing me standing beside me, he looked so tortured and that pain that he'd had in his eyes so many times before was back, a lot more prominent this time.

"Thank you Henry, I know you don't want to hear this right now and I will probably tell you for a very long time but you did it you stopped a bad man and brought justice for the families" I said and he frowned. I stood next to him silence for a couple minutes before I needed to ask him something.

"How are you feeling Henry?" I asked and he stared out at the lights

"Horrible, I knew I did the right thing Jo but I fear that if I do this too many more times I'm going to become like Adam" he said and I looked at him confused, I knew he was immortal but who was Adam, he looked back at me and sighed

"Adam is another immortal, he's over 2000 years old apparently. He's also my true stalker, the reason why Abigail died" he told me and I looked at him, it kind of explained a lot about why he was so unwilling for people to get close, why the stalker case had affected him so much and why he took so long it return to work after that case.

"Henry you are nothing like this Adam guy. You don't kill people for fun or for the thrill, you have killed two people to save peoples lives, to get crazy psychopaths off the streets of New York so that they stop harming innocent people. You have a respectable job, you have a loving son, friends who care about you and you- I paused, he had me as well but how was I going to say that to him. "you have me as well, I will always be here for you Henry" I told him and he turned, his whole body turning to face me searching my eyes, like we so often did, trying to uncover the truth.

"Why are you here Jo?" he asked and I looked at him confused

"What do you mean? Abe called me and told me what happened so I rushed to be with you, to help, but if you don't want me to be here then I guess I can go" I said feeling my heart drop to the floor.

"That's not what I meant. Why are you here? Theres something more going on" he said and I sighed, maybe I could do this. Maybe it would be the best time to admit my feelings for him.

"I'm here because I trust you, you've supported me for so long, had my back in some of the toughest cases and trusted me with your secret. You've become someone that I rely and depend on and I wouldn't be anyone if it wasn't for you Henry, you gave me a reason to live again. Made me come out of my darkness, saw me and helped me accept that Sean isn't going to come back. You've given me friendship and compassion but I- I want more than that. I want to be able to do the same for you. I want to be someone that you come to and depend upon when things aren't going right, I want to be with you Henry because I- I love you" I said and he looked at me, his eyes searching mine, for what I don't know but suddenly his arms were wrapped around my waist and his lips were against mine. He tasted amazing, like coffee and syrup, but there was definitely something that was uniquely Henry. As we fought for dominance in our first kiss, I felt my heart beating faster, and felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, something that I hadn't felt in such a long time. Pulling back slightly to catch our breaths Henry, leaned his forehead against mine, his hands wrapped in my hair, thumbs gently rubbing along my jaw line. I felt my heart swoon and knew that this was real, this was going to be the start of something beautiful and real. When we had caught our breaths a little more Henry smiled before whispering

"I love you too Jo. So very much" he said and again his lips crashed against mine, and we were lost. Nothing was going to break this moment.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like the fluff!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pulling back slightly to catch our breaths Henry, leaned his forehead against mine, his hands wrapped in my hair, thumbs gently rubbing along my jaw line. I felt my heart swoon and knew that this was real, this was going to be the start of something beautiful and real. When we had caught our breaths a little more Henry smiled before whispering_

_"__I love you too Jo. So very much" he said and again his lips crashed against mine, and we were lost. Nothing was going to break this moment._

We remained up on the deck for a couple more minutes, taking in the lights and view. Henry had wrapped his arms around my waist and turned us so that we could look out at the view. Just as a light wind blew Henry said

"Beautiful" and I looked down at what I was wearing, the track pants I'd put on and the baggy t-shirt and three sized too big jumper. How on earth did he find this look to be beautiful? I turned slightly a confused look on my face, pressing a kiss to my forehead he pulled back and smiled

"I don't know how I managed to get so lucky. I have a beautiful woman by myside and hopefully she wants to be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously, but still managing to be the proper gentleman he was while asking. This time I turned around so that I could wrap my arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, when I pulled back I said

"I would love to be your girlfriend Henry" I said and he smiled the happiest smile I had ever seen gracing his lips before he captured our lips in another heated kiss. When we pulled away this time it was because we could hear voices making their way up to the deck where we were, we pulled apart but Henry kept my hand in his grip and I smiled a little. I didn't regret moving on from Sean, not the way I thought I would've, there wasn't this deep guilt, just a comfort in knowing that he would've wanted me to be happy and if that meant being with an immortal man who had proven time and time again how much he cared about me then there really wasn't anything bad in what we had. And I knew that when this became more than just dating that Henry was going to remain the same in appearance and I was going to age but somehow I didn't care. I was in love with this man and that was all that mattered, I had him now exactly where I wanted him.

"How are you feeling Henry?" Mike asked making his way out of the building and onto the deck, Abe, Lieutenant Reece and Lucas following close behind him. I looked over at them and saw that Lucas and Abe were carrying bottles of beer with them.

"I've been better, but honestly I'm glad it's over and I have the people I care about here with me" he said looking toward everyone and then turning back to me smiling softly and I smiled back. That was when Lucas and Abe handed out the beers and we all relaxed a little more when we took a mouthful of the amber liquid.

"You'll be glad to know that the officers, unis and morgue techs will be done and out of your hair before the hour is up" Lieutenant Reece said a smile on her face and Henry nodded

"Thank you Lieutenant" he said. We all fell into a comfortable silence, each turning to the view from where we were standing.

"I hope you will be returning to work now Detective, with this case solved I think we can have all hands on deck again. Monday morning 8am sharp" Lieutenant Reece said a small smile on her face and I nodded.

"Of course Lieu" I said. Thanking the lucky stars that I still had 5 days before I headed into work again, smiling both internally and externally I was extremely excited about what that could mean for Henry and me.

When our glasses were empty and the others had said farewell Abe escorted them down to the front door of the shop and then retreated to his bedroom. I turned toward Henry and smiled

"I should probably go to" I said and he frowned

"Why? There is a bed that you can sleep in Jo" he protested and I smiled

"I thank you for that offer Henry, but with what we just started tonight, with us becoming a couple, I don't think I could trust myself not to do something were both not ready for yet" I told him and he nodded pulling me in for a kiss

"But you don't regret us right?" he asked, I searched his eyes and saw that he was worried that I might just up and leave him, so trying to give him my best reassuring smile I said

"Of course not Henry. I never thought I could love anyone again after Sean's death but to love you, to have these feelings the way I do and for you to know how I feel for you, I don't think I could ever go back to feeling that way again" I said and he gave me a knowing look.

"Alright at least allow me to escort you down to your car?" he said and I nodded, a smile on my face as he took my hand in his again.

We made it down to my car and before we left he pulled me in with one arm, keeping that arm wrapped around my waist before brushing a couple of lose strands of hair from my face.

"I love you Jo Martinez" he said and I smiled

"I love you also Henry Morgan", leaning in he placed a rather heated kiss to my mouth and pulled back leaving me breathless, before he opened my door

"I'll let you go Detective, see you tomorrow" he said and I smiled getting into my car

"See you tomorrow Henry" I said waving to him. He made his way back across the street to stand on the side of the road to watch me go. Smiling the whole time I felt something that had been weighing heavily inside me finally lift. I was free now, free to love again and man had I picked one man who had years of love to give.

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for the support and I hope you like this update please tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at work the following morning, I headed straight to my desk and sat down. I was half way through logging in when the phone rang and I picked up the phone.

"Detective Martinez speaking" I answered and smiled upon hearing who was on the other end of the line

"Jo I need to see you down in Autopsy" I said and Mike who had just checked his phone stood with his coffee mug and followed me toward the elevator.

"Good morning Detectives" Lucas said standing on the opposite side of the autopsy table to Henry, Henry looked up and smiled at both Mike and I before starting

"Our victim, Shirley Lewis was a barista at a local café. She was found outside the café early this morning by one of her colleagues who had gone out to put the trash in the bin. Apparently she was the last one to be in the café so no one was there during the time of her murder, which I am estimating to be around 0330 and 0500 this morning" he said filling us in on the victim and the time of death.

"I can confirm that cause of death was asphyxiation and it was done in a manner that means that this is murder. See that laceration here" he paused to show us the darkened red skin that was proof of the asphyxiation. "I would also like to point back that she had skin under her fingernails, which have already been sent to the lab to see if we can match it to someone in the system, suggesting that she fought back" he concluded. I looked at Henry and nodded

"Right thank you Dr Morgan" Mike said about to leave when Lucas cleared his throat and whispered

"The victim's sister is here to identify her" Henry who was fast acting moved the cover up to show her from her shoulders up enough to identify the body. As Henry and Lucas stood by watching to make sure that the body was being identified by the right person Mike and I were watching her as if she could be a possible suspect.

After Mike left to gather information on the victim I stayed with Henry to talk with the sister of the victim. Henry sat in his desk chair, the victim's sister on the other side of the table, but I was sitting behind Henry leaning against one of the many bookshelves in his office. When the sister left and Henry and I were sure that everything she had told us was true he asked if I wanted to go to lunch with him. It was getting near 12 o'clock and we needed to go out and go speak to the victim's colleagues so I agreed. Henry and I didn't make any contact until we were in the car and the first thing I did was grab his hand. His hand stayed in mine the whole time we were in the car, as soon as we had stopped, deciding to get lunch before going and talking to the colleagues of the victim. I was out of the car and at Henry's side before he even had a chance to help me out of my seat. I grabbed his hand again and finally looked at him a smile on my face

"God I missed you Henry" I said and he smiled back leaning down to kiss me, it was slow and passionate probably a little too much PDA for what we were both used to but it was damn hard keeping your hands of the man you loved.

"I missed you too Jo" he said a little breathlessly. Recovering from the kiss and taking each other's hand we made our way into the café, ordering to dine in instead of our usual take away just because it meant we got to spend more time together.

A little hesitant but knowing that this was probably the only chance the two of us would get for a lunch break we decided to order, even though this had been part of a crime scene less than four hours ago. Over lunch we discussed the case and re-discussed what he had found in the autopsy before we actually started talking about us. Henry who had started the conversation on the opposite side of the table had spent the conversation moving his chair closer toward me just so the he could hold my hand properly while we talked. Honestly it surprised me how much he allowed the contact and how much he wanted it. I wasn't even afraid of being caught by my co-workers just that I was having some time alone with the man that had captured my heart. After our lunch was done, we made our way up to the counter again and we were greeted by a different lady than before

"Excuse me we would like to talk with the manager please?" I asked and she looked at me raising an eyebrow

"NYPD" I said showing her my badge. When she saw this she freaked a little before nodding and taking us to the manager's office which was just off to the side of the kitchen.

"Christine get back to work, you have customers waiting" the manager scolded, rising from her desk as he watched the waitress obviously named Christine scamper out of the office.

"Kelvin Harmon, I am the manager of this establishment, and you are?" he asked rudely and I sent a quick glance toward Henry who gave me the same look before I said

"Detective Jo Martinez, NYPD and this is my partner Dr Henry Morgan" I introduced and he shrugged before making his way behind his desk sitting down with a rather loud harrumph

"Why are you here?" he asked and I looked at him, obviously he was either out this morning when CSU and a couple of detectives had been here to go through the crime scene or he was the least uncaring selfish employer ever to work the face of this planet.

"We are here investigating the murder of one of your employees, a barista by the name of Shirley Lewis, what can you tell me about her?" I asked, when he looked up at me shooting daggers at me I could feel the uneasiness in my stomach about him. I did my interview and then Henry and I got out of his office, talking to a couple of other employers about their co-worker and boss.

"So how did the interviews with the staff go?" Mike asked as soon as he got off the elevator at headquarters about two and a half hours after Henry and I returned.

"The interviews with the staff were quite productive, the employer/ manager not so much. He barely co-operated and I am 99% certain that he lied throughout the whole thing. What about you? Find anything interesting in their records?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah get this, about a year ago Mr Harmon was an addict to cocaine and meth back in the Bronx when suddenly he inherits his parents business and tries to clean up his act. However instead of cleaning up his act he keeps a respectable joint afloat on the money that he doesn't spend on his drug addiction. He also has priors. When he was 19 years old he bet and tortured a 15 year old for refusing to have sex with him and instead rapped her, at the age of 23 he was arrested for position of cocaine and meth before he was imprisoned for betting and rapping a 19 year old girl, he got 15 years and that was shortened for good time, he was released a year ago" Hanson explained and I nodded

"Alright send someone to go out there and pick him up. Keep him in holding until morning and we'll talk to him in the morning" I said grabbing my coat before remembering

"Where were you before?" I asked and he looked at me raising an eyebrow and I scowled

"Mike, you know what I mean" I insisted and he nodded,

"I was down in the archives trying to find this mans juvie record, I found it but want to go through it and compare to what we have on him. We need to nail this SOB for killing an innocent women" he said and I nodded

"Your right we do" I said.

I entered the morgue and saw Henry in his office, so making my way in there I told him everything that Mike had told me.

"Wow he sounds like a real low life" Henry said and I nodded. We looked at each other and he grabbed my hand, looked around me to make sure that no one could see the movement or see that we were holding hands before he said

"So what are your plans for tonight Detective?" he asked a little teasing glint in his eye

"I don't really have any plans" I said and he nodded, a smile spreading across his face

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" he asked and I nodded

"Depends. What are we having for dinner?" I queried and he thought about it

"I think Abe mentioned something about a cottage pie" he said and I smiled, it sounded good and knowing how good a cook Abe was I nodded

"Alright, I'm in" I said and he chuckled

"Ok then detective but just so you know you wound me" he said and I giggled, before getting up to leave. I almost left without saying goodbye, but turned around and after making sure that no one was watching placed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading upstairs.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had work and course so those come first but I did find time to write and do an update. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Henry and I walked into the lounge, Abe turned around and smiled

"Jo it's good to see you. I'm guessing you are joining us for dinner?" he asked and I nodded

"Only if that's alright with you Abe" I said and he nodded

"Of course it is Jo. Besides I have a feeling that you will be spending a lot more time in our company" he said and I blushed

"Abraham" Henry scolded and Abe just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Would you like to accompany me to the roof?" Henry asked holding out his hand and I nodded

"Sure" I said taking his offered hand in my own. Making my way up to the roof with him for the first time since entering this relationship felt different not a bad kind of different just well different. When Henry and I were seated looking out over the city, looking at the lights I thought about how far we had come. We'd gone from acquaintances to colleagues and friends to this and if I was completely honest with myself I wanted so much more, more of Henry and more of us. It was when I felt Henry's squeeze to the hand that I looked at him, feeling the blush on my face for having been caught.

"What were you thinking about Jo?" he asked and I felt my cheeks burn even more

"I know that we've already told each other we love one another and that we've just started in our relationship but Henry I can't wait until I get to have all of you. Know every bit there is to know about you, explore everything with you, get lost with you, make love with you and I don't know maybe I can see myself marrying you" I watched Henry as I said all of this and saw the small smile turn into a full blown grin and saw the look in his eyes, that same look that I had seen before but had denied. I watched as Henry moved my arm up to his mouth so that he could kiss the palm of my hand, a somewhat old fashioned gesture but one that made me feel incredibly special.

"I can't wait to do the same either Jo. Everything that you just said sounds absolutely divine" he said and I smiled scooting over so I was closer to him and leaning my head against his shoulder. I felt him unravel my hand before he reached behind my back and grabbed my other hand, as we continued to look out over the city.

We'd been sitting like that for a good ten minutes when I felt like getting to know Henry more, since finding out his secret he was more willing to open up to me about the truth and what he had seen and been through, though of course if we were at work or with a suspect or witness and he said something then I would have to remember to ask him about it later, I had also started paying more attention to what he was saying when he was giving his autopsy results, he was a man full of interesting facts, especially since it was parts of his life that he was retelling.

"Henry random question" I said pulling back slightly so I could see his face, he had a grin on his face before he answered

"Go on" I smiled and asked

"How many languages do you actually know? I mean I know that you know English obviously, and Welsh, Russian, Latin, Greek, Urkesh and a little bit of German but what others do you know?" I asked and he smiled

"You're right that is a random question" he said pausing to count "Alright I think right now I've got it to about 45 that I know fluently but others are either harder to pick up or they know and understand a little of something else. I don't know Japanese I know a little Chinese and mandarin. Uh I know French and Spanish, a little bit of Arabic and Dutch just to name a few" he said and I nodded, it was a lot of languages to know.

"Have you visited all those places?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah, each of them has their own beauty and delight. I promise to take you there someday" he said and I smiled, squeezing his hand I replied

"I would like that a lot". I was about to ask another question when Abe called

"Dinner's ready", smiling at Henry we made our way back into the lounge

"Mm, Abe that smells delicious" I said and he smiled

"My special, spaghetti and meatballs" he said proudly and I smiled as Henry helped me into my seat.

As Henry, Abe and I sat at the table I knew that this was where I wanted to be. Knowing Henry's secret and the fact that he loved me only made it more special for me, being so welcomed into a family from the very beginning like I had been with Abe and Henry was something that I will never forget and always be grateful for. I would forever love these two men, who had made me live again and showed me that no matter what I was loved and there was always a home I was welcome to. I shook my head and looked at the men around me, both looking at me questioningly

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked not entirely sure who had spoken or what the question was.

"I asked how the case went. I mean you were called in on your day off both of you, obviously it was an emergency" he stated and I smiled

"Yes right. Uh it was an open and shut case really but I guess it was an emergency for the business and for the family of the victim" I said and he nodded, returning to his meal. I looked at Henry and noted that he had a raised eyebrow and I smiled a little sheepishly before mouthing "later" to him. I mean I wasn't ashamed of Abe knowing that Henry and I were together I mean he could probably tell but for now I guess it was just nice being the only ones who knew.

Later that evening after Abe had excused himself and gone to bed Henry and I were back up on the rooftop. This time Henry had his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning against him as we looked out at the city.

"What were you thinking about before?" he asked after a long silence.

"I was just thinking about how you and Abe had welcomed me into your family. I wasn't even welcomed this lovingly into Sean's family, I mean over time they let me in but it wasn't like this from the beginning and I feel like you and Abe went out of your way to welcome me" I said and he kissed the top of my head

"You have been a part of this family from the beginning Jo" he said and I sat up looking at him, searching his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled

"I mean that from the beginning Abe and I welcomed you in because somehow it just felt right, and now I know why it feels this way, because you came into my life for a reason and that reason was so that you could make me see the world again" he said and I blushed, it was such a cheesy line

"My own little cheesy man" I giggled and he beamed proudly

"Nothing wrong with being cheesy when you love someone as deeply as I love you" he said leaning down and placing a tender sweet kiss on my lips. Pulling back I stared at Henry and knew that he was my forever.

"Jo we have four days before we have to be back at work, would you like to come with me for the weekend?" he asked shyly and I raised an eyebrow

"Where would we be going?" I asked and he smiled

"I have a holiday house in the Hamptons that I haven't really used in a long time. Would you like to come with me?" he asked and I nodded

"I think that would be a neat idea. When do we leave?" I asked giddly and he smiled

"As soon as you like" he said and I sat up

"Well I need to go home and pack and you need to pack as well. Could we meet up in an hour?" I asked and he nodded

"Sure" he answered and I smiled, standing and running to the door to head back down to my car, before running back to Henry and placing a kiss on his lips.

**A/N: Hey guys. I am truly sorry that it took me so long to update this story but I have been so busy with uni and assessments, work and theatre that I haven't really had time to post which I know isn't really a good reason for updating sooner but I hope you like this update. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. AND I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST BUT LIFE TOOK OVER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. (ALSO SOME IDEAS OF WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO OR WHAT YOU WOULD DO IN THE HAMPTONS WOULD BE APPRECIATED)**

HENRY

Smiling happily as I watched Jo leave to pack, I made my way down to my room and started packing. Before I started packing I checked the time, it was just after 10pm so by the time I met up with Jo and we made it to the Hamptons it would be after 1am. It thrilled me to know that Jo had agreed to come with me for a weekend away, away from our reality and to just be together. Thoughts of what we could get up to alone and unsupervised had me feeling a little nervous but giddy at the ideas rushing through my head. I'd always followed tradition giving a relationship time to progress and not rushing into the sexual side of anything until I was sure that we were both ready. But from the way I felt and the way Jo looked at me some of the time, I was sure that this weekend would be filled with lots of intimacy, it also helped that she knew my secret and hadn't run from me when she'd found out the truth. Abe knocked on my door and I turned around a smile on my face but a blush on my cheeks. He looked confused as to why I was packing my bags at this time of the night raised eyebrow at me as he asked

"What's going on pops?"

"Jo and I decided to make the most of our four day weekend by going to our Hamptons house" I told him and he smirked at the blush that deepened on my cheeks.

"I see. Well have fun pops" he said leaving my room and heading down the hall to his bedroom

"Night Abraham" I called down the hall and heard him call back

"Night pops".

With my bag packed and in the boot of the car, I got in the driver's seat and made my way toward Jo's house. I was beginning to get more nervous as the time seemed to pass faster than normal. I knew this weekend would definitely be the beginning of an intense relationship, our friendship had already proven that, and the trust was always there. It felt like only a couple of minutes had passed when in actual fact it had been about half an hour by the time I arrived outside Jo's house. I made my way up to her door and knocked, waiting nervously for her to open the door. Within seconds I could hear the tell-tale sign of footsteps making their way down the hall. When Jo opened the door I smiled and she did too before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Mm. I know it's only been a couple of hours but I feel like it's been years" I said and she smiled

"That is so cheesy Henry" she said before kissing me again.

I drove and Jo had the radio on a station with songs from the last four decades and I truly listened to each song, especially if they were ones that Jo actually sang, and as I listened I realised that Jo was truly missing out on showing off her talent, she had a fantastic voice.

"Jo why didn't you ever think of becoming a singer, with a voice like that you would've made millions?" I asked, I was truly curious and in all the time I had known her she had never once alluded to the fact that she could sing. She turned to me sceptically

"This coming from the man who hasn't listened to anything from this century unless Abe plays it in the house and trust me even that is mild compared to what the music is like nowadays" she said and I nodded, she had a point. I didn't know very much music from this century and if I did it was thanks to Abe and his eclectic taste in music. But if songs were more or less like this now then I could possibly make an exception, especially if Jo was singing.

"I mean it Jo, you have a fantastic voice" I said and she blushed.

"Thank you Henry" she said before looking at me and saying

"I guess I never had the confidence and I wouldn't have gone very far. I gave up on following my dreams when my friend passed away. She was the one who always encouraged me to follow my dreams and now that she's gone I guess I don't really have the courage to try any more. Besides it was because of her that I became a homicide detective" she said and I nodded. It made sense, most people choose this line of work because they wanted to fight for the good guys and serve justice but others like Jo fought so hard because they had lost someone they loved, someone who made them a better human being and someone who got the job done with determination because it took them back to that first case, that first time they found out that there loved one was gone. For me it had been just a slight change in what I had been doing before, instead of helping the living I was giving a voice to the dead, something that I found ironic given that I couldn't die or stay dead but it made me feel like I was accomplishing something.

I'm sorry to hear that Jo. Sometimes the surprises life throws at us are unexpected and terrifying but others are ones that show us who or what we are supposed to be. I'm just sorry that you never got to follow your dream" I said and she nodded, a frown on her face

"So am I, but then again it made me a better person, someone who could understand what it feels like to lose someone, I guess that goes double now but still it was a good motivation to join the force" she said and I nodded.

For a while the only sound that came from inside the car was the music on the radio that was until Jo heard the beginning of a new song come on and she said enthusiastically

"I love this song!" I smiled at her enthusiasm and listened as she began singing. As I listened to the lyrics I could picture the story. When the song was done I turned my head slightly and asked

"What is that song called?" I asked and she smiled

"When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne" she said and I smiled

"It's a very moving song" I said and she nodded, a sad smile on her face and I thought again about the lyrics, maybe she had been thinking about her friend and her husband and I frowned too.

"I'm sorry Jo" I said and she looked at me confused. She was about to ask me why when we pulled into the driveway of the holiday house that I owned in the Hamptons and she smiled.

"You own this?" she asked and I nodded as I got out of the car and making my way to the other door and helping her out of the car. I grabbed our bags before heading inside. As we entered the lobby of the house I heard her gasp

"Are you rich or something?" she teased and I turned back to her, smiling

"I have been alive for 200 plus years, I came from a wealthy family and with the money I have earned over the years and the interest that I have accumulated over time, we could both quit work tomorrow and we'd be able to survive on that money for the rest of our lives" I said and she gasped again.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked and I kept my face straight and she shook her head trying to come to terms with that

"I knew that you had money, I mean you just have to look at the way you dress and the expensive stuff you buy but I didn't know you were that rich" she said and I nodded

"I know. I don't tell many people for a reason, but I love you and I want you to know that if you ever need anything I am always there to help" I said and she nodded

"Thank you Henry" she said. Though I knew that she would do whatever she could not to use the money that I had she now knew that I wouldn't hesitate to help her if she ever needed it. We made it up the stairs and as I dropped the bags at the end of the bed I turned and saw Jo yawning. I made my way over to her and pulled her into my embrace.

"It's been a long day, how about we go to sleep and then tomorrow I can show you the house and we can do whatever we like?" I suggested and she nodded. I gave her a quick kiss before letting her go, she grabbed the smallest bag and headed to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into the pajamas that I kept here and then sat on the bed. I knew how awkward Jo was about this, I mean this was the first time we had been alone together with the intention of being intimate by the time we made it back to New York, but right now all I could think about was sleeping with Jo in my arms. And it wasn't long until that became a reality, Jo re-entered the bedroom and she made her way hesitantly to the bed were I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed before kissing her and pulling the covers over us as we drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
